1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cabinet structure having a wall structure with improved strength and sound absorption.
There is also disclosed a connector system for connecting a cabinet to either a panel, a second cabinet, or both a panel and a second cabinet.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the past, cabinets were commonly constructed from a frame structure comprising four vertical posts arranged at the vertices of a rectangle where adjacent posts were connected to each other by horizontal bars. Single sheets of sheet metal were attached to adjacent vertical posts so as to form the bottom, top, side walls, and rear wall of the cabinet. Shelving was inserted in the interior of the cabinet and attached to the vertical posts. Drawers or doors were attached to the other side of the cabinet.
A conventional cabinet structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,199. The ""199 patent discloses a rectangular base which supports the cabinet on the ground. The base has flanges on each of its four sides. Connected to the base at the flanges are two rectangular sides and a rectangular back wall. The two side walls and the back wall are each made of sheet metal. A top for the cabinet comprises a rectangular sheet having three flanges. The top is connected to the back wall and side walls at the flanges. The above described structure, however, employs single sheets for the walls resulting in inadequate strength and sound absorption for the walls.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,162,333 to Golden, the strengthening of cabinet doors has been attempted by the insertion of corrugated paper boards between the door facing, and a door liner. While in U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,466, the strengthening of panels in buildings has been attempted by placing a corrugated layer between an inner skin and outer skin of the building panel.
The above-mentioned disadvantages are overcome by the present invention which is a cabinet having a panel comprising an inner wall and an outer wall attached to the inner wall, wherein a strengthening piece or material is positioned in the cavity located between the inner wall and the outer wall.
The present invention presents many advantages such as providing improved strength to the panels or walls. The strength is improved to such an extent that a frame is not needed to support the top, bottom, rear wall, side walls, or rear wall of a cabinet. The panels and walls themselves serve as the cabinet structure as compared with a cabinet having walls placed over a frame. This leads to improved savings in cost and construction time.
The present invention provides an improved panel to resist shear forces so that buckling is reduced during bending of the panel. Thus, should the cabinet panels be attached to an office panel system, the loads on the cabinet are compensated for allowing file drawers and flipper doors attached to the cabinet to be opened and closed.
Furthermore, the present invention reduces the irritating tinny, metallic sound characteristic of sheet metal cabinets. Thus, the present invention substantially deadens sound so that a more aesthetically pleasing working environment is produced.